La Culpa es de Rita
by SkyLineWTF
Summary: NO TRATEN DE BUSCARLE COHERENCIA, plz. Conjunto de ideas random y frikis, todo agrupado en un solo FanFic. *Actualización, just saying* #Re-editando capítulos
1. Cap1: TRAICIONES Y PIZZAS ALEMANAS

_Conjunto de ideas random que tuve y las reuní por puro aburrimiento._

_-Advertencia:  CRACK, incoherencia y media, yaoi o algo así, nombres humanos de los personajes, OoC *(Out of Character) , SpaMano y Alternative Universe (AU)._

_Quedan advertidos._

_-Disclaimer: Las cosas mencionadas aquí no me pertenecen. Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y a mí no, lo único mío es esta historia si se puede llamar así._

* * *

><p><em><span>*Capítulo 1 : Traiciones y Pizzas alemanas*<span>_

En algún lugar de Italia, como el pueblo de Bastardo —que por si acaso sí existe para los que quieran buscarlo—, Florencia, Venecia, Génova o...

Está bien, esto tomará lugar en Roma.

Era un día tranquilo que podría hasta ser aburrido como todos, según nuestro protagonista, un joven de cabello castaño oscuro con un rizo que desafiaba la gravedad, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de impaciencia, quien se encontraba sentado en una banca bajo un árbol.

Lovino Vargas —el tipo en cuestión— no tenía nada interesante que hacer —para variar— , sacó su celular y comenzó a jugar Candy Crush —_también conocido como juego del mal_—.

Y empezó a jugar varios niveles de la susodicha aplicación hasta que…

***ZAS***

Se atascó en nivel, y se le acabaron las vidas, las malditas vidas que se acaban rápido y te miran con una cara de: "_Ja, en tu cara, parece que alguien no podrá seguir jugando_".

Odiaba esto.

—Y justo ahora se acaban las muy estúpidas— exclamó con molestia el adorable y tierno italiano —puro sarcasmo—.

Entonces, pensó en pedir ayuda a otros amigos como te recomienda el juego… Pero, ¿a quién?

El único al que podría pedirle sería a su _tonto hermano_ que debería estar apareciendo por ahí —cosa que no hace—. Además no iba a esperar como media hora —o más— por otra de esas vidas. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como, eh, jugar _Flappy Bird_ —aunque tenía algo muy personal con ese maldito juego—.

Necesitaba algo que lo relaje en ese momento de aburrimiento.

Pero

¿Cómo qué?

_"Dubstep"_

No hay nada mejor que música electrónica como para calmarlo.

Aparentemente todo iba bien.

Hasta que...

Apareció un mensaje en toda la pantalla, a semejanza de un _screamer. _

_***Conecta el cargador: Se está agotando la batería 10% o menos disponible***_

Enserio.

Batería, ¿enserio?

Maldita y estúpida batería bastarda de mierda.

Pero, ¿por qué?

Se había asegurado personalmente de cargar completamente la batería para evitar esto y tenía que pasar...¡justo ahora!

Ahora con qué se iba a distraer, ¡¿Con qué?!

El pobre celular agonizaba por su muerte lentamente y antes de apagarse por completo, revisó la hora.

Era lo único que quedaba por hacer.

Espera.

¡SOLO FALTABA MEDIA HORA PARA SU _NOVELA_!

¿Llegaría a tiempo para ver _Avenida Brasil_?

Su novela, era su novela... ¡Su maldita novela no podía esperar!

No podía vivir con la duda existencial que todos tenemos al verla:

_¿Podrá Carminha completar su venganza contra Rita? ¿Algún día todos se enterarían de la verdad?_

Él no lo sabía, yo no lo sé, ¿tú lo sabes? ¿Rita lo sabe?

Lo único que quedaba por decir era: ¡LA CULPA ES DE RITA!, todo era su jodida culpa y eso también lo creía Lovino, quien cada vez estaba más impaciente.

Hasta que por fin llegó su hermano por quien había esperado tanto.

—Se puede saber por qué te demoraste tanto, _cazzo_—.Regañaba Lovino a su hermano menor Feliciano por llegar tarde — Estuve siglos, ¡MUCHOS SIGLOS ESPERÁNDOTE!— Estaba por gritar, repetía frenéticamente la palabra: "_telenovela"_— _MINOVELAMINOVELAMINOVELAMINOVELA, MOTHERFUCKER._

—_Ve_~ P-pero, _fratello_ estaba terminando de copiar una tarea. No te enojes, por favor~ —Se disculpaba Feliciano. El menor era demasiado parecido —por decir idéntico— a su hermano Lovino en cuanto aspecto. Sólo que tenía el cabello castaño más claro, igualmente el color de ojos y el mismo rizo peculiar que desafiaba la gravedad, sólo que estaba al lado opuesto del que tenía _Lovi _—corrección Lovino, lo siento, la costumbre—.

Pero el aspecto que los diferenciaba —de forma abismal— era la actitud. Cuando uno de ellos era agradable, mostrando una sonrisa, el otro conservaba una actitud huraña —con el ceño fruncido incluido— molestándose con cualquier pequeñez, pero de alguna manera u otra trataba de cuidar a su indefenso hermano —según lo que él consideraba—, sí, este sujeto que es nuestro protagonista.

Diez minutos después, ambos llegaron al hogar que compartían.

Apenas Feliciano abrió la puerta. Lovino literalmente _voló_, entró rápidamente, encendió el televisor, se tiró al mueble para ver Avenida Brasil, que ya había comenzado.

—_Fratello_, me enseñaron una nueva receta para la pizza~— comentó Feliciano.

—Ya, muy bien. Ahora apúrate que tengo hambre— Lovino, trató de demostrar la sensación de hambre que tenía. ¡Tenía hambre! Después de esperar por él y sufrir con su bastardo teléfono era lo mínimo que debía hacer.

—Ve~— Feliciano, el menor de ambos hermanos, se alejaba disimuladamente de su hermano dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde tenía todos los ingredientes para su pizza completamente no italiana, tal vez una parte pero no en total, porque su pizza iba a ser alemana.

_Tururu..._

_*suspenso*_

Mientras tanto con Lovi, ejem Lovino.

—_Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda_— Exclamaba con ternura el italiano de cabello castaño oscuro.

Típica reacción después de ver la novela.

—_Carminha_, hija de tu madre...— exclamó llegando al extremo de insultarle al pobre televisor, a un pobre e inofensivo televisor, pero no evitaría admitir que _Carminha_ le caía _bien_, muy _bien_, demasiado _bien_ y eso daba miedo.

En la cena, Feliciano estaba orgulloso de lo bien que quedó la pizza, una bastante _particular_.

— Ve~— Dijo inesperadamente—. Hice la pizza _fratello,_ ¿te gusta?

— Eh, s-sí — respondió inseguro con una ligera voz temblorosa—. Pero tiene algo raro.

— Sí, es una nueva receta —dijo como si fuera lo más evidente— sabes que gracias a mí, estás condenado a comer pasta toda tu vida. Para... siempre~

— Meh— nótese indiferencia —con tal que se pueda comer, me da igual, todo me da igual.

— Es una pizza alemana— dijo con toda la tranquilidad posible.

— Espera, _¿Khé?_— Lovino no pudo asimilar lo que había escuchado —. A VER LA GRACIA ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!—Estaba disgustado y seguía confuso—. ¡¿COMO ME PUDISTE ENGAÑAR DE ESTA MANERA _FRATELLO?! ¡¿_Por qué?! Un alemán debe tener la culpa… ¡MALDITOS PATATEROS!— Se le salió lo gitano.

— Pero la culpa es de Rita~

— Que Rita ni que nada—misteriosamente, hoy no admitió que la culpa la tenía la protagonista de su telenovela brasileña favorita, sospechoso— al cabo que ni quería…—nótese decepción —_UNACCEPTABLEEE!_—Estalló en puros insultos habituales. Para recrear esto inserte un algún grito _heavy_. Estaba bizco y su rizo se deformaba, esto era del diablo.

— No es nada especial pero es alemana~— cantaba el menor acordándose de cierto _vídeo._

— ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR BASTARDO! ¡Me voy! Mi planeta me _necesita_— literalmente _salió flotando, _el nivel de_ swag_ que poseía era abundante como para permitirle esto. ¿Realmente es posible? No lo sé, pero al menos Lovi lo hacía —corrección: _Lovino_— ya que era tan, pero tan, _rudo_ que desafiaba todo tipo de leyes físicas. A Newton no le gustaría esto... ¿Gravedad? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?

Y con planeta, en realidad se refería a habitación.

¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Fue traicionado de la manera más horrible!¡Y TODAVÍA POR SU PROPIO HERMANO!

Una vez ya en el lugar donde siempre encontraba paz y tranquilidad según él, empezó a reflexionar sobre la vida.

Y todo se definía a una palabra…

_Soledad_

Sí, soledad, una palabra, un sentimiento, algo que odiaba pero a la vez amaba —nótese el nivel de _tsundere (_como personaje arquetipo)— del sujeto este.

Una sensación de querer liberarte de todo y alejarte de toda la gente, vivir en un lugar pacífico sin que nadie te pueda limitar. Como que acabase el mundo y ser el último sobreviviente, pero todo esto tiene otra parte, la otra cara de la moneda, la parte triste, un lugar desierto sin tener nadie con quien poder hablar, sin recibir siquiera algo de afecto de alguien o algún contacto visual.

Tomando en cuenta mayormente esta condición, el sentimiento ya no sería de soledad, sería libertad o independencia.

Toda una confusión.

Luego de todo ese drama mental, nuestro querido protagonista Lovino se quedó dormido, cerró sus ojos y soñó con sus pensamientos de libertad donde él sólo tendría que valerse de sí mismo.

Entre sueños, tuvo recuerdos de la niñez.

Su niñez.

Evocándose a esta escena.

—VEEEEE~ Hermanito~— observó a su pequeño hermanito llevando una típica "no tan masculina" ropa, extrañamente llorando por… ¿nada? Como que esto no le sorprendió en absolutamente nada.

—¿QUIÉN ME HA INVOCADO? Ah... — contestó analizando la situación del menor. —A ver qué pasa…—Definitivamente era él de pequeño, haciendo el papel de hermano mayor valiente.

—Hermano, mira, mira eso…— Feliciano señaló a... ¿qué? ¿Nada? ¿Un punto? ¿Qué se supone que era eso? —Me está mirando feo, tiene ojos demoníacos~— señalaba histérico—. Me da miedo, ¡me ataca con la mirada!

—_¿Seriously?_ ¡Pero qué bonito! Es un insecto — Desde pequeño Lovino aprendió el mágico arte del _sarcasmo_, en el cual estaba completamente experimentado actualmente—. Sería realmente una gran pena que alguien lo matara—. Debemos suponer que era una amenaza de muerte indirecta al insecto susodicho, porque matar insectos es un acto de maldad pura.

—¡Sácate! Deja a los profesionales trabajar, soy profesional en esto, y si no lo sabes, ahora lo sabes— empujó al menor para realizar su malvada labor de asesinato — ya valiste insecto bastardo…. —se preparaba internamente — AH DIE BITCH!— Gritó emotivo y lo pisó. De esta forma, esta bazofia dejó nuestro mundo, era tan joven y como mínimo respeto estamos en la oligación de darle siquiera un minuto de silencio.

_Minuto de silencio_ por todos los inocentes insectos que murieron en este tipo de situaciones.

Nuestro protagonista sonreía, sonreía dormido —que fenómeno— al recordar estas escenas, situaciones donde él era completamente valiente, en contraste a su hermano quien era —y es — un llorón profesional.

Porque todos somos profesionales en algo. Porque tú lo vales.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta.

—"Mi hermano lleva mucho tiempo ahí encerrado, ¿y si se hizo algo? ¿Y si murió?" —El menor de los hermanos le preocupaba —bastante— la actitud del mayor, había pensado en la posibilidad de sacar el _fierro golpeador de parejas felices_ que escondía en algún lugar secreto y cómo es secreto _no se dice. _

Tratando de evitar el desastre que implicaría esto, se limitó a tocar la puerta suavemente y si no había respuesta, usaría medidas extremas para _situaciones extremas_.

Toc, toc, toc —onomatopeyas, _plz_—_. _¿Adivinen qué? Tocó la puerta.

Según él, lo mejor que pudo hacer, era cantar...

_Y si hacemos una pizza~_

_Ven, vamos a _(_inserte cualquier actividad_)_ cocinar~_

_Ya no te puedo ver jamás, canija sal, ya deja el Candy Crush~_

_Solíamos ser amigos (o algo así, ¿hermanos, tal vez?) y ya no más~_

_No entiendo lo que pasó~_

_¿Y si hacemos una pizza?_

_No tiene que ser alemana~_

"Parece que le hizo mal ver _Frozen"._—Pensó, ligeramente arrepentido por mostrarle esa película, de alguna u otra forma indirecta. Claro que aquel lugar no era el mejor escondite, pero si se mantenía en silencio, tal vez Feliciano se distrajese con lo primero que encuentre y se olvide.

No lo perdonaría por aquella blasfemia con las patatas, y antes de tratar de evitar su presencia, se enfrentaría a la realidad. Tenía que responder, ¿acaso él no entendía que fue traicionado? ¡Quería dormir para olvidar! No encontraba otra excusa.

¿Era tan difícil entender que no es no?

Hizo lo que primero se le ocurrió— nótese que la palabra _venganza_ no escapaba de su mente—, sujetó firmemente una almohada. Escuchó los pasos del menor asegurándose que estuviese en el mismo lugar, probablemente cantando otra canción o incluso _bailando._ Raudo, abrió la puerta gritando "_SHUT THE FUCK UP_" mientras lanzó aquel objeto antes mencionado —dígase: almohada—en la cara de su "querido y adorable hermanito menor", que se vaya la mierda.

—_Hail tomato_— Farfulló al cerrar la puerta con la misma velocidad. Tarde o temprano, cambiaría de escondite.

Para Feliciano, el dolor de ese almohadazo era indescriptible, lo sintió con la intensidad de mil soles, inefable.

Con esto, comprendió que no debía insistir, también que NO es NO —según matemática cuántica y física elemental—.

Lovino se tomaba las cosas muy enserio y eso le daba miedo al menor. Quería creer que a lo mejor estaba en sus días y ya se le pasaría en cuestión de horas.

Al día siguiente solucionaría todo, o esa era la idea original.

* * *

><p>Saludos y por si acaso este fanfic se escribió por la culpa de Rita~<p> 


	2. Cap2: SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DOITSU

No pos…el próximo capítulo…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cap. 2: *Keep Calm and Shine Bright Like Doitsu*<strong>

Al día siguiente, el sol estaba brillando, los pájaros cantan, parecía el día perfecto… para…

PASARLO EN INTERNET, sí nuestro protagonista se levanta temprano… ¿un sábado? ¿Seriously?, una hora antes de lo normal solo para flojear más tiempo, tenía toda la pereza del mundo, cómo todos los que nos levantamos temprano, se lava la cara con agua y jabón, se va a comer algo, llamado desayuno, ya que tiene hambre.

-¿Qué Matryoshka haces?- Preguntó al menor que guardaba cosas que parecían importante, sería una pena que alguien, no, no es el momento, parecía apurado.- ¿Vas a salir? ¿Estudiar? ¿Sábado? ¿En serio?

-Ve ~ Tengo trabajo grupal y es muy, muy, muy, muy importante.

-Haré como que entendí, PERO ANTES DE QUE TE VAYAS, TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DARTE, es muy preciado y pasó de generación en generación-

-Enserio?- Toda la emoción se reflejaba en su rostro juvenil.

-No.- Lovino tenía una mirada sería y vio la desilusión en la cara de su hermano- Ya, está bien, quita esa cara de supuesta desilusión y espera.- Volvió a los cinco minutos escondiendo algo, pero que misterio.

-Cierra los ojos.-

-¿Porque?

-SOLO CIERRALOS, JODER.

-Veeeeeee~- Feliciano tenía miedo, para variar, ok no, era su hermano, ¿Qué le podía hacer?, obedeció y el otro italiano colocó un objeto cerca de su cara- Abre..

-Qué?

-QUE LOS ABRAS CARAJO-

-Ay- Abrió, observó el objeto muy cerca de su cara- WAHH!- Saltó de la impresión, ¿eso es veneno? ¿Puede morir? ¿Y eso…cómo se llama?

-Me miras con una cara de "¿Qué carajo es esto?", aclararé todas tus dudas existenciales, a ver… Mira, observa claramente, quiero que uses esto, cuando alguien te golpee, te pegué, te moleste, te toque o incluso te mire-

-Khé?

-Si fuera por mí, te pondría un GPS.

-Aw, eso es muy adorable de tu parte~- Y ahora que le picó a este, se quedó traumado de por vida.

-NO, no, no es eso, si te pierdo, como mierda quieres que le explique a nuestros padres que te perdiste- Tenía sentido, mucho sentido.- A ver repite conmigo, Gas Pimienta.

-G-g-g-as pi-mi-mienta?

-Y ahora porque no hablas bien, ya toma, úsalo con sabiduría, o haz lo que yo hago, tirárselo a todos.

-Esto es raro, mejor me voy.

A ver, se va, se va,se va, volteó, esperen, ¿está volviendo? Se dirige a mí, y ahora ¿qué?

- ¿Ola k ase?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ve~ Me olvidé de algo, hazme un favor ¿sí?- Pone esa cara adorable que cree que lo convencerá, pero que no se ilusione.

-No, si fuera Slenderman, ¿tengo cara de que me importe?. Eso no es asunto mío.-Claro que no era su asunto, pero a él le mandaban a hacer de todo, "todo".

-Pero no lo eres, o ¿sí?

*Facepalm* A veces, sólo unas pocas veces, otra vez el sarcasmo, su hermano podía ser tan…TAN PERO TAN…ingenuo, por eso necesitaba esa arma letal, neh, nadie muere por gas pimienta, a no seeer…..

-_Fratello_, ¿puedes limpiar la casa por mí?- Preguntó inocentemente a su consanguíneo, el mayor, ese. Pft, si claro, lo va a hacer.

Ok, ok, le podía pedir de todo, menos eso, acaso tiene cara de saber hacer eso, no, que flojera, neh, no lo iba a hacer, él nunca limpiaba, y nunca lo haría, nadie lo obligará, escapar era una buena idea ante esta situación.

."ESCAPARÉ, NADIE ME ATRAPARÁ CON VIDA"-Gritó mentalmente…¿es posible? Para este tipo si, ¿dije que este sujeto podía desafíar las leyes gravitacionales? Esas y muchas leyes más, fuck the pólice, aunque su conciencia era su único testigo.-No, no puedo, te jodes-*Zas en toda la cara*La pereza ante todo.

-Pero, pero, si puedes, vas a tener la mañana libreee~

-No quiero, me da flojera.- Dios mío, que honesto. Denle una cerveza este tipo. Yo si le doy, la cerveza obviamente.

-Pero yo he limpiado 7539 veces, creo que ya te toca.

-Cuando llegues a 10000 me cuentas.

-No quiero decir esto, pero no tengo otra opción- Tomó aire y dijo con voz infernal- MIRA QUE SI NO LO HACES, TE OBLIGARÉ A COMER PIZZAS ALEMANAS POR EL RESTO DE TU MOTHERFUCKER VIDA.- Ese era un lado oscuro de su hermano, y ahora a éste ¿qué le pico?, que fenómeno.

-Pero…que mierda?, NO, TODO MENOS PIZZA DE ESE PAÍS PATATERO, muy bien- Respiró hondo buscando serenidad- Haz ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra.- Eso sonó a amenaza, a mí no me engañan, eso FUE una amenaza.

-Sí, yo también te quiero mucho, _arrivederci._- Puso su sonrisa bobalicona de siempre y se fue. Podía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía, las apariencias engañan y sobre todo con pizzas alemanas, ya se le hacía tarde porque toda esa conversación duró como unos veinte minutos pero parece menos, luego se fue a su planeta, digo se fue.

_-_Sí, sí lo que tú digas, apúrate que ya empieza mi película sobre la mafia - Con amor tu hermanito mayor, esperen, no. Le amenazó de volver temprano, con toda la dulzura posible, si claro, y dejo que se fuese, como dicen, si amas algo déjalo ir, ¿qué?, él no lo quería, era su hermano y como mayor su deber era cuidarlo, pero no lo quería, no, su profesionalismo en ser tsundere le hacía sonrojar, así como un tomate, wait, esta frase va en otro capítulo, melda.

A ver, se va, se va, se va, se está yendo, caminó, se fue, se fue, SE FUE EL HIJO DE SU MADRE DE HERMANO QUE TENÍA.

OHHH! FIESTA! LIBERTAD! FREEDOM! Un tiempo a solas en sosiego para pensar, reflexionar, ¿reflexionar? Pfft. Internet.

Pero, un momento, no tenía que limpiar, las responsabilidades primero y claro "todo" le tocaba hacer a él… A LA MIERDA TODO, ESTARÁ EN INTERNET.

No, debía limpiar, sino las pizzas alemanas lo estarían esperando esta noche. WHAT?

Necesitaba asesinar el silencio, sí asesinar, con nada mejor que una canción, una que le diera la sensación de liberación, una que le permitiera hacer cualquier cosa sin sentido, incoherente, absurda, incongruente, a la que no debe dar importancia y amar hacerlo.

…

Si pensaste en "I LOVE IT", correcto, haz acertado, y si no, incómodo, en fin, seleccionó la canción y le puso el máximo volumen para que se escuche en toda la habitación. Se sentía bien, podía tirar todo por la ventana o incluso volar, no, eso no, al menos no tenía ganas para hacerlo.

Y ahora…La Limpieza, esa palabra "limpiar", nunca tuvo experiencia en eso…ni desde que fue un pequeño mocoso gruñón, nada, siempre que trataba de limpiar, incendiaba la casa, no, no estoy exagerando, INCENDIABA LA CASA, por favor, ¿quién hace eso?. Es todo un caso.

Debía hacer algo, y se inspiró en el televisión, no hay nada más educativo que algún programa que daba donde gente mezclaba líquidos y colocaba un mantel, usaban escobas y esos utensilios.

Fácil, sólo debía hacer eso, colocar un recipiente, verter un líquido bonito llamado detergente con ese otro aromatizador y el de lejía. Formaba un color bonito y al menos tenía un olor aceptable, lo mezcló con un poco de agua y lo combinó.

-A ver, supongo que así se hará, sino que se jodan- Lovi, ejem, Lovino buscó un punto donde tirar su obra maestra, tomó el recipiente con ambas manos y ESTO ES ESPARTA! Lo tiró hacia la mesa, en instantes se quedó cubierta de líquido espumoso, se suponía que estaba limpio, con eso bastaba. Hizo lo mismo otras dos veces más en otras zonas de la casa, pero…DIOS MÍO ¿QUIÉN LIMPIA ASI?

Justo cuando iba a tirar su extraña mezcla a donde estaba el televisor encendido que irónicamente mostraba un programa de Cómo limpiar tu casa, para principiantes…

*Toc* *Toc*

-Quien carajo osa hacerme perder el tiempo de esta forma- Se dirigió a abrirle la puerta y mentalmente prepara un discurso de completos insultos.

Un grupo de tres jóvenes, menores de edad se aparecieron en la puerta con banderitas y folletos haciendo una campaña o al menos eso pretendían.

-Buenos días señor, ¿tiene un minuto para hablar de nuestro salvador, Doitsu?-Dijo una de ellas.

-A ver, mocosa, ¿cómo te explico que no me importa?

-Pero, solo es un minuto, yo sé que lo tiene, a mí no me engaña.-

-Sí mire, se puede unir a esta causa y le regalaremos uno de estas camisetas. Dijo otra de las chicas ahí presentes. El grupo de chicas mostraban diversos modelos con imágenes de patatas, los colores de la bandera alemana u otros que decían "Shine bright like a Doitsu" y esas cosas, se decían llamar sacerdotisas doitsuistas.

-_Maledizione. _Ya cállense que me deseperan.- Se podía apreciar la gran paciencia que tenía Lovi.

-No, esto no se va a quedar así, yo no caminé todas estas cuadras para que este tipo nos ignore y rechace de esta forma, o usted se une o se une, siquiera cómprenos algo- La chica de actitud más extrovertida exhaló e inhaló y puso una cara supuestamente adorable según ella, sí ajá, esto trauma- TIENE UN MINUTO PARA HABLAR DE NUESTRO SALVADOR DOITSU, MIRE QUE LE REGALAREMOS ESTA POLERA O SINO LO DENUNCIARÉ.

-Acaso alguien no puede tener siquiera una mañana tranquila, ¿qué tengo que hacer para tener un jodido tiempo de paz y tranquilidad?, _cazzo._- Puros lamentos, sabía que era de mala educación gritar así pero no tenía otra opción, quería paz, era tan difícil de entender .- A ver, mocosa estúpida cierra tu puta boca o dios mío, cállate, cállate y un millón de veces cállate o voy a matarte, cállate... A nadie le importa.

- Ay, pero que pesado. Chicas, nos vamos, dejemos a este tipo raro con cara de gato enojado.-Las tres se fueron. Apenas las tipas se fueron, cerró la puerta, retomó sus quehaceres de limpieza y violencia con hacía aparatos electrónicos cuando…

*toc* *toc*

-¿Quién es?- Esperen, no se supone quien esté dentro de la casa debe preguntar, esto no tiene sentido y el menor de los italianos lo sabía muy bien, o tal vez no.

-LA PUERTA!- Abrió la puerta casi rompiéndola.

-En realidad soy yo.- Insértese alguna cara de poker face o algo así por el estilo.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que eras un alien que me llevara a otro planeta lejano o dimensión donde seamos representaciones de países, ya sabes, inmortalidad y cosas así de raras..Tú nivel de idiotez ES DE MÁS DE 8000.

-Que maloo~- Fue un "zas en todo el kokoro"- Ve~ hermanito ¿quieres ir a almorzar?-

-¿Y porque lo haría? Yo no voy a pagar nada- Lovino nunca pagaba, ¿para qué? Sabe mejor si te invitan.

-Yo pago~- Ésta es la única manera con la que Feliciano podía hacer que su hermano aceptara-ve~ pero es justo ahora, un amigo nos está esperando.

-¿Amigo? Pfft. ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Narnia?- Amigos, eso es nuevo, y ahora con que personas se habrá juntado el idiota de su hermano, sí, así lo trataba, pero en el fondo, "muy" en el fondo lo quería -Me da igual, yo voy a ir así.

-Vas a ir con ese delantal de tomatitos con caritas que dice "I don't give a fuck", es muy bonito- Esto provocó que Lovi se ruborizara de una manera extraña al ver la ropa que tenía, pero, que conste, sólo se puso ese delantal para no ensuciar la ropa , no es que él use ropa así, ¿eh?.

-Ajajajaja. NO- Obviamente no iba a salir así, sería vergonzoso, así que se cambió a ropa más casual y salió donde su hermano, -Ya estoy con ropa más normal ¿Feliz?

Mientras, él del delantal de tomatitos regresaba, su consanguíneo llamó a su amigo quien se encontraba distraído en su celular, estaba en Tumblr, por favor, acaso necesitaba algún cartel que diga "No interrumpir".

-Vee~ Kiku te presento a mi _fratello- _El chico tenía rasgos asiáticos, su ropa tenía un estilo _vintage_, y los típicos lentes al estilo _hipster¸_ esperen, esa ropa, esos lentes, ese vaso de Starbucks, parece que alguien es _hipster _por aquí.

-Que _hipster _eres, dios mío, vete al Starbucks con un Macintosh o con iphone- Dijo el italiano de mál carácter.

El japonés se limitó a levantar su vaso que contenía un tipo de café expreso con leche espumada, _Frappuccino _o algo así, como evidencia de que había estado en aquella cafetería, me refiero a Starbucks, que más podría ser.

-Tanto como a amo la pasta, amo a mi hermano _Romano _–Dijo refiriéndose a su mellizo, si, eran mellizos y si no lo mencioné, error mío.

-NO ME TOQUES, y si alguien pregunta, nací en Roma, problem?- Dijo tratando de escapar del abrazo de su _fratello_. Amigo, ¿tienes algún problema? ¿Lo tienes?

-Yo quería preguntar- Dijo con una mínima resignación el proveniente de Japón.

- Em, incómodo-Una conversación demasiado incómoda de hecho -Eh, TE PRESENTO A MI AMIGO KIKU QUE VINO DE JAPÓN, VENDRÁ CON NOSOTROS TAMBIEN, VE~.

-Feli, ¿estás gritando?-Lovino preguntaba ya que esto no era normal, su hermano estaba raro, seguro esta poseído –

-Eh, nooooo~ -El menor trató de ocultar su voz gritona que ponía cuando se desquiciaba.

-._Ohayō gozaimasu_**.**Es un placer conocerlo Lovino-san. No sé qué hago yo aquí- El asiático saludaba con formalidad y sinceridad.

-Sí, yo tampoco. Y que Matryohska se supone que debo decir…Hola, así que eres japonés ¿no?, así que "Ching Chong Ling Long Ming ¿no?

-Em, le falta el "aru" y sería chino, no, yo soy japonés de Japón.

-No me digas, te juro que nunca lo hubiese adivinado.- Un detector de sarcasmo ya hubiese explotado con esta respuesta.

-Y… ¿podemos irnos ya? Tengo hambre~-Y ahora el menor tiene hambre, ¿Por qué? Creo que es de familia.

-No eres el único, bastardo, y ¿A dónde mierdas nos llevaras? ¿Es esto un secuestro? Si lo es, pues apúrate.- La paciencia del mayor tenía un límite, un límite que amenazaba en cruzar.

-Hay…un….restaurante español por ahí, dicen que es bueno, la comida por supuesto.- Aportó Kiku a lo que Feliciano asintió y Lovino…neh, él no hizo nada, seguía molesto, no se había olvidado aún de las pizzas alemanas del día anterior.

-¿Tenemos que ir?- Preguntó nuestro protagonista con gran fastidio que no se preocupaba en disimular.

Entonces lo dejaron en visto, porque "extrañamente" llegaron al restaurante, con una charla demasiado trivial y sin sentido de por medio….

Once letras, 2 palabras, un sentimiento, TENGO HAMBRE, todo se reducía a esto.

Lo que Lovi, digo Lovino no sabía… que ese día, cambiaría su vida totalmente, allí conocerá a alguien…

Me pregunto quién será…. ¿Rita? No lo sé… Pero "ese alguien" cambiaría su vida en demasía.

"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable…".

* * *

><p><em>PD. No pude hacer aparecer al BTT, iba a quedar muy largo XD… sí, lo había spoileado, pero tómenlo como un spoiler troll….<em>

_Troll you with love 3_

_En el próximo si harán una zuculemtha aparición…_

_Me despido…_

_Saludos y amor…._


	3. Cap3: ¿Y TU QUIEN MATRYOSHKA ERES?

_Muy buenas, criaturitas del señor ~_

_Y ¿Qué tal? Me tardé mucho en actualizar, lo siento._

_Gracias por el review~_

_Aquí el capítulo con la participación especial del Bad Friend Trío, no se preocupen que ellos aparecerán en otros capítulos c:_

_Ciertos acontecimientos fueron basados en la vida real._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>**Cap. 3: ¿Y TU QUIEN MATRYOSHKA ERES?**<strong>_

El camino era corto, sobre todo porque caminaban rápido, así que no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar, justo en la puerta, al entrar, encontraron lugar acogedor, todo organizado y bien decorado, con una canción de fondo tranquila. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de un grupo de muchachos conversando.

-Enserio, ¿teníamos que venir?- Preguntó el mayor de ambos hermanos.

-No tenías otra opción- El otro consanguíneo le respondió recordándole los acontecimientos pasados gracias a aquella pizza.

-Nunca responderé esa duda interna que tengo, porque estoy aquí con ustedes.- El japonés tenía esa gran duda, simplemente hubiese rechazado e irse directamente a su casa a seguir dibujando o hacer algo más productivo, pero no podía estar con esa actitud antisocial toda la vida.

-Ni puta idea, de hecho a mí me obligaron- Lo amenazaron con cenar aquello que odiaba, pero… ¿Por qué tiene algo en contra de Alemania? El país obviamente.

-Te contaré como nos conocimos- Esto daba probablemente daba inicio a un largo monólogo por parte de Feliciano, quien no trataría en resumirlo.

-Ay no, ya empezó este idiota, como si me importara.- Lovino no le tomaría atención, no quería estar allí.

-Mira, Kiku y yo estudiamos juntos, ahí lo conocí, dibuja muy bien, sus dibujos me impactan~.- El menor de los hermano se emocionaba al describir los dibujos de su amigo, ese estilo asiático que retrataba en sus dibujos era muy hermoso.- Me quiero casar con esas obras, ve~.

El mencionado, con el mismo semblante de siempre, se limitó a alzar un poco la mirada, Neh, su _Instagram _estaba más interesante, tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer, comer, despedirse cordialmente, y alejarse de ese par de locos que no sabe de qué planeta habrán llegado, o que se habrán fumado.

Y por eso niños, las drogas son malas.

-y…¿porque tienes los ojos así?- Una incógnita que sólo los asiáticos podrían resolver.

-Es porque soy asiático.-

-Eso no me interesa, ¡RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA!- Necesitaba respuestas inmediatas.

-Hermano, cómprame un helado.- Se ha detectado una frase incoherente.

-Cuantas veces te dije que no voy a pagar nada, sácate, sácate. Tú a fregar, ¿de acuerdo?

El japonés mostró una leve sonrisa, está bien, esos tipos eran raros, no sabía de donde habrían salido, pero le daba gracia, se reía internamente.

-A mí no me engañas te quieres reír ¿no?... Tu puedes, sonríe~- El menor de los mellizos ponía la sonrisa que los caracterizaba y alzaba un pulgar guiñando un ojo. Esto es demasiado cliché.

Y esa extraña proposición de donde ha salido, eso no es normal de alguien quien apenas conoces, y si de ahí le pide matrimonio, o formar una relación. Estos pensamientos tan fugaces lo hicieron sonrojar, pensó cosas raras con muchos fetiches, si muchos fetiches, su imaginación volaba en otro lugar y no precisamente en _Tumblr_. –Eh, No deberíamos pedir algo como gente normal.- Para estos casos, es mejor cambiar de tema, era la mejor solución, una frase coherente, dios mío coherencia, eso era lo que necesitaba en su vida.

-¿Gente normal? ¿Y eso que es?- El protagonista de esta historia se pregunta por esos seres que ve diariamente a lo largo de su vida.

Eso explica todo, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Tú pides y yo pago ¿de acuerdo?- El de cara de mátenme propuso pagar, pero si él dijo que no lo iba a hacer, esto pierde sentido cada vez más.

- ¿No era al revés?- La voz de la razón, tal vez, pero no en esta historia.

-Ustedes se complican tanto, yo lo haré.- El de carácter más tranquilo tuvo una idea impactante, y digo esto por enserio se complican mucho.

Intentó seguirlo con la mirada, pero ¿a quién? ¿Quién se supone que los debía atender? Será acaso aquel chico de uniforme, se supone, solo hay que inferir. Hacer un leve movimiento de brazo tampoco no funciona, ni un ruido fuerte, pero que distraído era ese tipo. Cada uno de los integrantes de este extraño grupo volteaba cada tres minutos para lograr llamar su atención, como si tuvieran un extraño tic nervioso, pero no daba resultados.

-Parece que te ignoraron, y con eso…¿Cómo te sientes?- Demasiada cordialidad no era normal para _Romano_, uno de los apodos que tenía Lovi, siempre prefirió Roma ante todas las ciudades en Italia, simplemente eso.

-NOPE. FUCK THIS SHIT. FUCK EVERYTHING.- Su hermano menor ya no quería nada, y así lo demostraba, porque la paciencia se nos puede ir a todos, incluso a él.

-_Notice me senpai, my body is ready_- El hipster mencionó esto porque quería que notaran su presencia, sólo eso, malpensados.

-Khé?- La reacción de todos los presentes y la mía. Mientras tanto en la otra mesa ocupada, donde estaban otros tipos, tres para ser exactos.

-Oye, creo que telepáticamente te llaman- Dijo uno de ellos de acento francés.

-Sí, escucho unas voces pero no sé de donde vienen.- El chico a cargo del restaurante describía lo que escuchaba, era distraído o la percepción de sus sentidos se deterioraba, ignoren lo último.- Tal vez sean almas en pena, esas que aparecen en las películas.

-Yo no escucho nada, seguro que no te fumaste algo.- Otro de ellos, de casualidad albino, muy canoso, digo de cabello platinado extrañamente muy claro, jovial y de acento alemán respondió.

-Por mi salud mental diré que no.

-No deberías ir a ver qué pasa, o a atenderlos como dice la gente.-El francés tenía razón o algo así.

-Ya voy.- Dijo el chico de ojos verdes con toda la pereza del mundo, fue a la mesa donde se encontraban el dúo dinámico, los dos tipos raros y el normal. Caminó lentamente, estaba algo emocionado... ¡Eran los primeros clientes! No, primero era su siesta, no había dormido bien y se mataba de sueño, trataba de disimularlo frotándose los ojos, apenas llegó, se quedó parado tratando de llamar la atención de esos seres humanos, los saludó y preguntó que deseaban pedir, ya que por algo debían estar allí, y no, no es por el Wi-Fi gratis.

-Hola, ¿Qué desean pedir?- Sonrió, con esa sonrisa que enamora.

-Telestransportarme a mi casa, ¿es mucho pedir?-

-Con eso se refiere a que pedirá cualquier cosa menos una pizza alemana~. – Feliciano tradujo lo que su hermano había dicho anteriormente en su extraño idioma difícil de entender, demasiado complicado.

-No me recuerdes a eso si no quieres que te pegue.- Y los dos empezaron con la amenazas, pero, que tiene una pobre pizza, por favor, más respeto.

-Eh, sigo aquí, no me ignoren.-Quienes se encontraban en la mesa ignoraban al chico español quien sólo quería tomar la orden, movía ligeramente las manos para tomar su atención, extrañamente lo consiguió.

-Yo quiero helado, me refiero al _gelato_~- Para el menor era capaz de almorzar helado, tuvo un extraño antojo… ¿Antojo? Qué raro…

-¿Helado? Pero si es almuerzo. Yo también quiero algo dulce, ¿Qué tienes?-

-Tengo dos tortugas en mi casa, un toro y muchas cosas más.-Probablemente el español tendría todo un zoológico en su casa, pero a nadie le importa.

- Me refería a comida dulce.- Lovino quería su comida, PERO YA.

-Ah, eso, tenemos chocolate y churros, torrijas, tocino de cielo, alfajores, crema catalana, por eso y muchas cosas más, ven a mi casa esta navidad.-Prácticamente esa fue una invitación muy indirecta a su casa, navidad, fiesta, no siesta.

- Y para todo lo demás existe MasterCard, ajá, ya maldito bastardo, dame lo primero que dijiste.- Nótese que perdía la impaciencia, ésta ya estaba justo en un límite.

-¿Las tortugas? - ¿Quien en su sano juicio come tortuga? Pobres tortugas, están en peligro, no, no permitiría eso nunca, antes muerto.

-Déjame anotarlo en mi libreta de cosas que no me interesan-

¡¿Que tengo que apuntar?!- Su consanguíneo respondió ante esto sacando una pequeña libreta de no sé dónde para apuntar.

Es una metáfora, está hablando en sentido metafórico- El hipster trataba hacerle entender la situación, desgraciadamente no logró con este objetivo.

_Non capisco- _¿Tu entendiste? ¿Yo entendí? ¿Rita entendió? Ninguno de los presentes entendió, esto no sorprende.

- Si Feliciano-san no entendió, yo peor.- El asiático responde a lo anterior dicho por el italiano.

-_**Touché **_**– **Y ahora hablan francés porque no sé qué más podrían decir

"Escuché que alguien habló francés y volteo porque no hay nada mejor que hacer"- El francés escuchó hablaron su idioma, que sospechoso, disimuladamente voltea a ver mientras que el albino se queda en silencio para poder escuchar algo de la discusión

-¿Y usted?- El chico de ojos verdes tomaba nota escribiendo todo lo que pedían y pregunto al más hipster de todos.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos dos.- El japonés dio a entender que quería algún tipo de postre, o eso se supone.

-Y eso significa que….-

-Algo salado por favor- *Zas*Cambio de opinión por parte del asiático.

-Pero…ellos dijeron…que…- Su pokemón se encuentra confundido, tan confundido que se hiere a su mismo, esto era cierto, excepto lo del final, Antonio no era ningún pokemon…o ¿sí?

-Preferiría comer pescado- Pero que opción más Hipster, ok no, déjenlo, el sólo quería algo salado.

-Hay bacalao y mariscos.- Total, es lo que hay.

-Yo de ti, pediría mariscos, pero no soy tú, o ¿sí?-Quien odiaba las pizzas alemanas menciono esto y aquello. Kiku tenía una gran confusión mental, al final tuvo que afirmar lo que el italiano había dicho.

-Supongo que eso es todo- El español quería acabar con todo, igual, trabajaba en esto por dinero. Nuestros protagonistas respondieron con un "Supones bien" y lo dejaron ir.

-Ya vuelvo, no me atraparán con vida…

Antonio se alejó, se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, bailando el paso lunar, o se supone que era algo así, al llegar les pidió consejos, prepárense chicos, esto será muy extraño.

-Joder, tengo tanto por hacer.-

-Y quien te obliga a abrir un restaurante, _mon ami._

-Mi familia, Francis, sufro internamente pero no lo demuestro porque soy un macho que se respeta.- Le respondió al francés, de alguna manera u otra debía enfrentarse a ese nuevo reto y todo por conseguir algo más de dinero.

-Eso no es _awesome_, amigo. Soy demasiado _awesome _para ustedes.- El alemán, cara de pálido, demostraba su estupenda, sorprendente y admirable presencia, como él lo menciono, era demasiado increíble.

-Me da sueño.- El español de ojos verdes con esa sonrisa que mata personas y otras atributos que posee, ya saben a lo que me refiero, se sentía cansado, no, todavía no es la hora de la siesta.

-No otra vez.- Ambos lo conocían perfectamente, ahora se debía desmayar desmayadamente a causa del sueño, porque… LA SIESTA…ES LA SIESTA, pero no, con un "Poom in the face". Se soluciona todo

-Estaba despierto, ¿Y donde están las ideas para llenar este lugar?- Antes de que le siguieran golpeando o que se yo que cosas más, decidió preguntar algo inteligente.

-_Honhonhon, _yo tengo una excelente idea, te va a encantar. Y si sólo, sales y te vistes de conejo, me refiero a "ese traje" que tienes y te poner a regalar churros, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Todos sabemos a qué se refiere, admítanlo, también lo quieren ver así, a mí no me engañan.

-No está mal, pero tal vez me denuncien por exhibicionista

-_Mein gott. _Yo lo haría, soy demasiado increíble para todo, dame esas orejas. _Kesesese _- El autodenominado "el más asombroso de toda su especie" sugirió esto, no está mal.

-No deberías irte a cocinar, te podría ayudar_, mon amour_, y no te digo eso porque tengamos algo, es la costumbre.- La comida no se cocina sola, no creen, y alguien debería estarla preparando, ¿verdad?

-Y tu Gilbert, no cocinas porque crees quemar el agua.

-Pfft, por favor, yo no hago eso, a no ser.- El de ojos rojos, ¿rojos? ¿Es posible? ¿Mencioné que aquí puede pasar de todo?, ese tipo ¿quemar el agua?, por favor, hay gente que quema cocina e incluso casas, y saben a quién me refiero.

Luego de una hora, no, exagero, veinte minutos aproximadamente el "almuerzo" estaba listo, todo, excepto las tortugas, eran muy inofensivas para esto.

-Por fin, que he hecho para merecer esto.- Aw, pobre cosita fea, pobre _Romano_, pero eso nos pasa a todos, tal vez.

-Lamento interrumpir pero ya está listo y se los dejo aquí.- Y de la nada se apareció Antonio con lo que todos estaban esperando y veían ansiosamente, ay.

-Yo lamento interrumpirte, pero te puedes apurar, no tengo todo el día, en realidad sí.- Que honesto, Lovi, eres un amor.

-Sí, lo que usted diga, tipo raro que me mira feo y me asesina con esa mirada de mafioso, me iré….pero volveré- La descripción más precisa que he podido escuchar, contacto visual y todo, esas miradas que enamoran.

-¿A ver la gracia dónde está?- El asiático no entendía ni un carajo, se mantenía serio, y se quejaba que invadían su espacio personal, y seguía sin entender ni un carajo.

-Oh dios mío, ¿eres gitano?, ¿Tu dijiste eso?- Uno no encuentra gitanos todos los días y Lovino lo sabía muy bien, internamente estaba emocionado.

Se dedicaron a mirarse unos a otros, neh, mentira, empezaron a comer, el hambre los mataba, hubieron una que otra distracción con ciertos artefactos electrónicos que el hipster mostraba al igual que sus "FA-BU-LO-SOS" dibujos, enserio, eran excelentes. Y llegó el momento que todos tememos…

PAGAR...

-Y ahora como coño hacemos para que nos haga caso

-Ni puta idea.- Si sólo sufrieron para poder invocar al mesero/dueño/persona humana que estaba por aquí y por allá, ¿cómo harían para pagar? Los presentes respondieron encogiendo los hombros.

-A ver… te me bajas los tonitos para empezar- Ay no, al japonés se le activó el modo gitano, por favor, corran por sus vidas.

-Ching Chong ling long…Me caes bien, cásate conmigo. - Ay no, Lovi, ¿qué haces? Ya empezó este pendejo y ahora en forma de agua, digo con una propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿khé? Senpai, pero yo…

-No, no hables más, pasa el resto de tu vida conmigo….Dime… ¿aceptas?

-Pero yo…yo…..yo…..tengo a alguien más.- ¿Quién será? Los dejaré con esta pregunta.

-Enserio te la creíste, sabes que todo era un broma para un reto de internet.- Y ahora aparece una cámara escondida de algún lugar… si era una broma, muy cruel, muy malota broma.

-Ese es mi hermano, él es todo un "troll", aunque a veces se trolea así mismo~- Feliciano estaba orgulloso de su hermano, un momento algo bizarro, pero con el tiempo se llegó a acostumbrar, su hermano trataba de contradecirlo, él no se había hecho bromas así mismo, eso es de novatos, trató de negarlo, le recordaba que no es bueno mentir, "es no es bueno" y si Sonic, el erizo lo dijo, es porque lo es.

-Eh, yo…. Lovino-san es todo un troll.- Estaba impactado, había caído en ese chiste, su cara volvía a su color habitual de lo rojo que había estado al pensar en ciertas situaciones extrañas con esa proposición.

-Lo sé pequeño saltamontes, así me llaman.

-En realidad no te llamas así,ve~.- Feliciano estaba ahí para desmentir, se estaba revelando, ahora corran todos por sus vidas.

-¡Y TU A FREGAR DE ACUERDO! Ah no, eso ya te había dicho- Rápidamente replicó y se quedó pasmado de lo que acabo de decir. SE TROLEÓ A SI MISMO, y entonces dijo esto y aquello -¿Dónde mierda estará el libro de reclamaciones?

-Ya tranquilízate, toma un chocolate, ¿mejor?- Los chocolates ayudan, pero él necesitaba un tomate, los tomates son amor, son vida.

Ahora sí llegó el momento…

-_Veneciano_, ¿me puedes dar tu dinero?.- Oh dios mío, el protagonista no dijo ningún insulto, eso es del diablo.

-¿Dinero? ¿Por qué? Tómalo todo, me rindo, no me hagas nada~- Su propio hermano, su mellizo, su consanguíneo le quería robar, eso no es posible, estaba a punto de construir una bandera blanca.

-Creo que quiere pagar la cuenta, porque será ¿no?- Aparte de hipster, gitano, asiático y fetichista, le gustaba el romance, si, romance, entre hombres, que cosas más habrá visto, cambió radicalmente su cara seria a una como de "Uh, sospechoso" tal vez, sólo tal vez sabía lo que pasaría. El mayor de los hermanos trataba de incoar al chico que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, o llamarlo telepáticamente.

-¿Alguien, me invocó?- SE APARECIÓ,¿ cómo hizo eso? Casualidad, o era el destino.

-Si yo, tienes algún problema con eso, a propósito… y tu cómo te llamas.-

-Creí que sería de casualidad, responderé a tu pregunta, me llaman Antonio- Antonio "El bastardo de los tomates" Fernández Carriedo, era lo que todas las fans podían desear, él era amor, era vida.

-Supondré que te llamas así, Antonio verdad?- Tomó una pausa, respiro hondo y dirigió al pobre chico que solo esperaba por el dinero.- SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY- Muy bien, ahora lo único que falta es retirarse del lugar.

-Hermano, ¿porque eres así? ~- Es lo que yo también me pregunto.

-Si ya sabes cómo me pongo, para que me invitas, vámonos a mi hogarcito- Quedan advertidos.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos, no, de hecho, yo me tengo que ir.- Opinó mientras tomaba fotos para su página de Tumblr escribiendo frases sobre las múltiples confusiones mentales que se acumulaban en su mente.

-Eh, gracias, vuelvan pronto.- El muchacho dedicó una sonrisa tan linda que podría matarte mientras cerraba sus ojos, dios mío, que hermoso, cualquier persona se desmaya desmayadamente.

-Si claro, voy a volver-

-Cómo su traductor, eso significa que probablemente volverá, no se preocupen, yo lo haré volver~-

El par de hermanos y el hipster japonés se alejaron el lugar, éste último se despidió excusándose con lo primero que le vino a la mente, aunque esto no tuvo coherencia extrañamente su excusa fue creíble, no eran buena influencia para él y su estilo hipster, igual seguiría contactándose, el supuestamente gitano se fue a su hogarcito.

Mientras tanto dentro del restaurante con trio dinámico…

-Creo que me he enamorado- Aw, pero que lindo, ya se nos ha enamorado el tipo este, y me refiero al español.

-Amor a primera vista, el _amour_ fluye en el aire.- Habló el de acento francés.

-Ya empezaron este par de raros, por suerte que mi increíble presencia este aquí- No era cualquier presencia, era una completamente admirable y sensual presencia.

-Era tan lindo- Colocó ambas manos en su cara, al puro estilo "fangirl", solo que en una versión masculina

-Amor a primera vista, ¿qué es esto?, ¿una película de Disney?- El albino poco a poco se iba aburriendo de hablar de romance y cosas así de homosexuales, ¿acaso no creía en el amor a primera vista?

-Gilbert, déjalo, es la magia del _amour_.- Comentó Francis al puro estilo romántico enamorado, tenía experiencia en este tema…¿Con quién? Sospechoso.

-Es la magia de los FanFics.

-Khé?- Está fue la reacción grupal, con la típica cara de pocos amigos.

-A tu ex novia no le va a gustar esto- El canoso, digo el de cabello blanco, dijo lo innombrable, y ahora puede ser que la invoquen o se aparezca, no, eso no, esa chica era una buena persona, tuvo motivos personales para terminar su relación y era agradable aunque ahora se cree que ha "cambiado" un poco.

-Ya lo pasado, pasado, no me interesa, el ayer…- El fanático de los tomates tarareó una canción ¿Por qué? Porque quiso.

-Pero ya estas soltero, hombre, haz de tu vida lo que se te pegue la regalada gana.- Tenía razón, denle otra cerveza, la bebida favorita del albino.

-Aún me siento un poco mal por haberla dejado, ella fue una gran amiga siempre, aunque ella fue quien quiso terminar, dijo que no resultaría.

-Pero, ahora hay una nueva víctima.- Esa cara de pervertido que tiene el galo, da miedo. -Y cómo te comunicarás, sobre todo con esa actitud que trae, da miedo, ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Siento como si lo conociera, como si en alguna vida pasada u otra dimensión, perteneció a mi vida.- El de ojos verdes estaba a punto de recitar algún poema, que lindo, hasta que uno de sus amigo le interrumpió.

-Que cursi eres, cállate, me da diabetes escucharte.- El alemán se cansaba de esa conversación tan…homosexual.

-Lo dices porque no tienes a nadie.- Y ya se pelean, niños malos.

-Yo puedo estar con quien quiera,¿ he mencionado que mi _awesome_ presencia atrae a las personas?- Se defendía de alguna manera y esto…es lo que hay.-Soy tan genial, que puedo ser inmortal, si así lo pidiese

-Si algo así, pero nadie te tomó atención. ¿Inmortal? Podrías morir si un perro te muerde

-Este tipo que tienen como amigo es muy increíble para morir así, y si puedo estar con alguien si lo deseara- GILBERT ES EL PUTO AMO.

-Qué triste, enamorarse de alguien a quien viste una sola vez y no verás nunca más.-De alguna manera u otra, esto puede ser triste, pero no, no aquí. El de ojos azules quería recitar otro poema en su acento francés haciendo movimientos raros y sacando una rosa -Mira novelas y películas dijeron, la vida será igual o parecida dijeron.

- Y donde está el optimismo, para eso sirve el Facebook, todos tenemos una cuenta allí, incluyendo Gilbird- Su increíblemente increíble mascota tenía una página en esta red social que era seguida por muchas personas, era famoso.

-Gilbird? Tu pollito- Entonces el pequeño animal hizo acto de presencia y se posó en la cabeza de su dueño.- Si a todos les gusta, es tan _awesome_. Ahora que recuerdo uno de esos tipos es hijo del hermano del vecino del primo del nieto del abuelo del padre de su cuñado. En resumen es amigo de mi hermano.

-¿No te parece muy extraño que todos nos conozcamos en este tipo de historias?.

-Esa es la magia de los FanFics. – Gilbert lo sabía todo, es amor, es vida, pero es incomprendido.

De pronto, de algún extraño lugar, en otras palabras un bolsillo, sacó un Iphone último modelo, y decidieron revisar su Facebook, para lograr contactarse con el chico y de paso stalkearlo.

¿Podrán encontrar su perfil? ¿Antonio se quedará con las ganas de conocer a ese sujeto? ¿Podrá Lovino ver el último capítulo de su novela? ¿Dejaré de preguntar?

Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Disculpadme again por la tardanza, pls. La tarea, el colegio, mis cambios de ánimo y esas cosas no me dejaron escribir este capítulo, Rita también.<em>

_*Este FanFic apoya la noble causa "#SavePrussia". Porque Prusia seguirá vivo en nuestros corazones._

_Ok, Well, traté de hacer este capítulo un poquitín más largo como para compensar el de la semana pasada, me disculpó otra vez pos, que irresponsable._

_Adiós, niños y recuerden, no todo lo que brilla es oro, puede ser escarcha o la nueva temporada de Hetalia._


	4. Cap4: CREO QUE HE ROTO EL INTERNET

Hola, gente del mundo!.

Sí, la demora _again._

La culpa es de los exámenes finales, no de Rita.

¡LA CULPA ES DE RITA!(?

* * *

><p><em><span>*Capítulo 4: ¡Creo que he roto el Internet!*<span>_

El sol seguía brillando, _brishitos everywhere_. Una brisa fresca, un clima cálido y sólo dos metros para llegar. El dúo de mellizos raros con extraños rizos anti-gravedad estaban a metros de su querido, adorado, y para nada peculiar hogarcito.

— _Move bitch, get out the way_!— ¿Había alguna otra forma de apartar del camino a su hermano? ¿No? ¡Qué pena! _FUS RO DAH!_ — El Candy Crush no espera, al menos aquí hay Wi-Fi gratis.

— Pero yo lo pago, para mí no es gratis~—. Sí, el Internet cuesta y el menor de los hermanos lo sabía por experiencia propia. —Voy a obligarte a comer pizzas alemanas todo el día. ¿No es una buena idea? _NE NE MAMA MOTHERPASTA_~—. Feliciano empezó a cantar enfatizando las palabras "alemana" y "patatas" sólo para intentar traumatizar a Lovino y poder observar sus reacciones.

—

_"Nota mental: Jamás, invites a tu hermano a un lugar donde la conexión Wi-Fi este bloqueada con una contraseña. ¡JAMÁS! Ahora sabes cómo actúa..."_

_Sólo faltaba guardarlo en la aplicación correspondiente para las notas mentales, pero no estaba._

_¿Acaso debía descargarla? ¿Y si cobran? ¡AH, CONFUSIÓN MENTAL!_

—

A continuación, podemos presenciar al susodicho entrando a las redes sociales para poder usar las vidas disponibles de ese juego de mal.  
>Minutos después de un silencio tranquilo y relajante, claramente se puede escuchar los pasos de una persona que lleva algo pesado arrastrándolo por el pasillo. Voltea por curiosidad y como es de esperarse, no observa nada.<p>

"Seguro son alienígenas... o _canadienses_."—Medita profundamente y reanuda con sus asuntos, hasta que puede oír... ¿golpes?

— _HAIL PASTA_! ¡RESPETO TU PRIVACIDAD TOCANDO LA PUERTA, PERO REAFIRMO MI AUTORIDAD COMO EL MÁS ALTO ENTRANDO DE TODOS MODOS! — su inocente y adorablemente adorable hermanito menor destrozó la pared con una columna. ¿Donde la habrá conseguido? Es información confidencial, incluso para la policía y para él mismo.

— ¡Ni siquiera la tocaste! ¿ERA NECESARIO ROMPER LA PUTA PARED SI AL LADO HAY UNA MALDITA PUERTA?¿ES PORQUE ERES MÁS ALTO, NO?

— _YOLO_. Yo sólo quería pasar más tiempo familiar contigo y '_k ase?_' — Tuvo que admitir que estaba atravesando el límite de lo extremo.

— Cómo que "_k ase_?" Ahora tengo que arreglar la jodida pared —. La pared quedará en segundo plano, porque primero es la foto, la evidencia—. _BUT FIRST, LET ME TAKE A SELFIE!_ -Que tu hermanito menor destroce la pared de tu habitación con una columna no es un acontecimiento que ocurre todos los días, debido a esto, Lovino tomó un _selfie_ para —en cuestión de segundos— publicarlo en alguna red social donde escribiría algo como: "_Con la pared rota p'al face_."

— _All I wanted was to break your walls_—. Cualquier referencia a _"Wrecking ball"_ es pura coincidencia—. ¡_Fratello_, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido!

— ¡NO!— Observó la carita de cachorro abandonado del menor. ¡Maldito Manipulador!

— Tal vez otro día pero hoy no, justo iba a entrar a _Omegle_ —.

— Espera que traigo los mostachos~— medio segundo después trajo una caja con varios bigotes de todo tipo — hoy es el día de usar los de_ Mario Bros_, ve~ —.

— Seh, y tú serás _Mario verde_, digo Luigi.

Entonces ambos entraron a esta página, obviamente con la opción de la cámara web encendida, para pasar el rato, o encontrar gente con intereses comunes.

"Gatos, tomates, pasta, bastardos, y _wurst_" fueron algunas de las cosas que escribieron en aquel espacio.

— ¡Mira!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Un gatito~

Y así fue, la primera víctima resultó ser un inocente gato con una ropa rara.

"_Ask IggyCat_" o algo así, pero...

¿Cómo responde un gato a unas cuantas preguntas? ¿Desde cuándo son capaces de escribir con el teclado? ¿Y por qué les invitaba a ir a _Narnia_ a cambio de un depilador? Bueno, es lo que hay.

— ¡No! ¡Gatito! — el felino ya no se encontraba en la pantalla —. Yo quería ir a Narnia, _fratello_. ¡Llévame!

Lovino lo ignoró ignoradamente.

— ¡Mira! A ella le gustan los tomates. C-creo que estoy enamorado.

La segunda víctima fue una joven menor de edad, con orejas de gato supuestamente "_kawaii_"_._

— No trates de quitar protagonismo, estúpido Veneciano. Es mi FanFic — se quejaba mientras apartaba a Feliciano de la videocámara. — _Arriverdeci, 'chiquibeibi'_ —. La pobre muchacha se quedó viéndolos raro y los dejó en un _visto/veído/observado_ épico, creo que ya me entendieron.

— En visto, ¿en serio? — Dejar en visto no es bueno, niños. Auspiciado por Sonic, el erizo. Sí, otra vez —. Pero, yo soy amor y vida, por algo me llaman _Lovi-love._

—¿Terminaste tu monólogo? Ahora regreso, voy a contestar una llamada— un tono de llamada bastante ruidosa que se escuchaba hasta el lugar más recóndito de aquella casa. Feliciano tardó a contestar. ¿Por qué? No sabía en dónde lo había dejado, típico.

— _Pronto, chi parla?~_ — Dijo, preguntando quién hablaba del otro lado.

— Morirás en 7 días — era una voz que pretendía misterio. — _Kawaii nya desu_— se ha detectado una amenaza, quiero decir un _hipster/gitano._

—_ ¿Khé?_ Ah, ¿Kiku eres tú? —era su amigo japonés y gitano.

— Llama a tu amigo italiano decían, será _sugoi_ decían.

— ¿Ve~? Mi hermano quiere ser _hamor _y_ vidah_ con H. ¡Ayúdame!

— _IMPOSIBRU!_ Nadie va a ser más _kawaii_ que yo. Lovino-san no podrá superarme.

— Él está disfrazado de _Luigi rojo_ con un bigote _hipster_ hablando con alguien en _Omegle_~ -.

— Yo era _hipster_ antes de que fuese _mainstream_, llamaba para avisarle que pintura-chan fue elegida para un concurso internacional-kun.

— ¡¿Enserio?! — Preguntó el dueño del cuadro con cara de impactado o _impaktadoh_, dependiendo.

— ¡NO! Quiero decir ¡Sí! — Exclamó Kiku.

— Creo que mi hermano va a romper el Internet, otra vez — suspiró. —Voy a detenerlo antes de que suceda algo peor. _Ciao~_

— _Sayonara..._ — El japonés se despidió cordialmente mientras pensaba seriamente en lo que había escuchado.

"Nadie puede ser más jodidamente _kawaii_ que yo._ Bitch I'm fabulous_"— Pensó.

Fabulosamente japonés, superarle era imposible, un verdadero reto, digno de valientes.

Feliciano fue el primero en cortar. Ahora debía detener a su desquiciado hermano. La pared ya estaba rota y un artefacto más sería el colmo.

¿Esa locura era de familia? No lo sabía y tal vez pronto lo descubra.

— Volví, _fratello_. Dime. ¿Encontraste a alguien?

— Un par de bastardos a quienes mandé a la mierda. _Una testigo de Doitsu_ que me obligaba a creer en él, sino moriría rodeado de patatas y pizzas alemanas, lo cual es imposible y otro de esos gatos —.

— Sandías que... según estudios científicos es normal encontrar este tipo de gente~—.

— Es de costumbre.

Mientras conversaban sobre temas relacionados a este.

Ocurrió lo impredecible.

Si lo imposible ahora es posible y ya no sería imposible. Extraño, ¿no?

_¿Khé?_

¡UNA NOTIFICACIÓN DE _FACEBOOK_!

Nótese que el mayor tenía cara de pocos amigos porque en realidad tiene pocos amigos, _Fuck The Logic._

— ¡¿Pero qué es esto?!

— A ver, a ver, a ver... — El menor, con toda la curiosidad que lo caracteriza, estaba interesado en aquella notificación.

— ¡Qué entrometido! _Che palle_. Ni privacidad se puede pedir.

— Solo quería saber quién era,_ ve_~—.

— Para acosarlo, ¿no? A ver quién ha sido el idiota que envió esto.. —Esto fue toda una revelación.

— Déjame ver,_ merda_. Aw, es el del restaurante —. Cambios de actitud repentinos.

— ¿De quién me estás hablando? P-pero, ni siquiera le dije mi nombre. Bastardo acosador. ¡Seguro fuiste tú! Maldito traidor —.

— Yo no sé nada de esto — el menor trató de fingir inocencia en un intento fallido—. ¿Acaso no es lindo? Aw~—. Lo solucionó con un cambio de tema y una miraba cómplice.

— ¡NO! Da miedo, y no lo aceptaré —.

— Ya lo hiciste~ —. En un movimiento rápido, Feliciano había aceptado la solicitud de aquel supuesto desconocido en la cuenta de su hermano.

— ¡Ah, Internet inútil! No hablaré con él. Nada de contacto visual. ¡Nada! Sólo permitiré que envíe vidas para los juegos esos, sólo eso—.

— Le acabo de enviar una solicitud para una vídeo-llamada. Y parece que aceptó, ve~ —. De una manera bastante rápida había enviado aquella invitación para que su consanguíneo no se percatase. _Todo va bien según el plan._

* * *

><p>Y así inicia todo...<p>

¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

¿Conspiración? Tal vez.

¿Churros? Dos por favor.

¿Quieren saber cómo Antonio y sus extraños amigos encontraron el perfil de nuestro protagonista?

¡En el próximo capítulo!

Mentira.

Lo verán ahora.

* * *

><p>— Gilbert, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? — El autodenominado prusiano había hallado el perfil de Lovino producto de un largo y arduo trabajo — que se resume en llamar por teléfono a su hermano preguntando por el <em>hipster<em> y el menor de los italianos, a quien extrañamente conocía, no preguntaremos por qué o ¿sí? _NEIN_, obviamente — chantajeándolo con su cerveza favorita.

Estaba tan orgulloso de aquella proeza.

— Toño, ¿Acosas a tus clientes?— Preguntó el más awesome de los tres.

— No siempre. Sólo porque fueron los primeros, además conocía a uno de ellos. Además, ese chico tenía algo especial y raro, tuve el presentimiento de que lo conocía.

— _Mein gott_. Sí, ya hemos oído ese discurso—. Nada fuera de lo normal. Nada, absolutamente nada, a excepción de que no llegaba ningun cliente más-. ¡Pero que gays son ustedes! Debería conseguir más amigas mujeres.

— ¡Déjalo! Es el poder del _amour_, además no habrá_ honhonhon_ para ti, Gilbert—. Francis Bonnefoy apoyaba este intento fallido de novela romántica de segunda enfatizando explícitamente las palabras: "intento fallido."

— A veces me pregunto, ¿por qué ustedes pueden hablar en cursiva y yo no? — Era completamente injusto, claro. Todos sus amigos hablaban en cursiva pero el español no. Haría algo al respecto.

— ¡Aw! El de la boca de camionero te aceptó. Aquí pasará algo, y lo quiero ver — comentó Francis.

— No es por desilusionaros, pero está ignorándote. — La cruel realidad propiamente dicha por el alemán. ¡Qué triste! No, hoy no, porque "_alguien_" quiere iniciar una videollamada.

— Contéstale y dile hola o sino llamaré a los de _Colgate Plax_ para que aparezcan cuando te laves los dientes—. Esta amenaza del francés sí que es asusta, usted es diabólico.

— Sí mamá, ya le acepté —. Pero qué obediente. Al observar a ambos hermanos con sus peculiares rizos ubicados en lados diferentes, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sacudió sus manos en señal de saludo de la forma más normal—. ¡Hola!

Feliciano hizo lo mismo.

No tenía nada de normal.

— Mira Feliciano; son esos bastardos: el de los apodos raros, el bañado en cloro y el afeminado, supongo— comentó Lovino sobre el trío de desconocidos. El menor sólo asentía y se acomodaba el sombrero.

— Mira Francis, son _Mario verde _y_ Luigi rojo_. Parece que necesitan una_ Princesa Peach_ y ¡esa seré yo! Kesesese~ — propuso Gilbert, el alemán.

—Y es así como dudo de tu sexualidad, Gilbert— contestó Francis, el francés.

— ¡Trío de acosadores!, ya me cansé de esta mierda. HASTA LA PASTA—. Lovino los dejó y cortó la videollamada, qué rudo.

Así fue como Romano —también le llamaremos así— los rechazó y los dejó en visto.

Eso duele.

Estaba harto de todo.

¿Demasiado Internet para él?

Eso jamás.

Sólo buscaba privacidad.

Libertad, paz y privacidad, tan simple y complicado a la vez.

— Me iré a un lugar _secreto_ donde nunca podrás encontrarme.

— ¿Al baño? ¿Debajo de la cama? ¿Ninguna de las anteriores?

— Es _secreto_.

— Debo suponer que no debería importarme —rodó los ojos —. Si no te molesta, iré a ver vídeos de gatitos—. Gatos de todos los tipos haciendo cosas adorables —El especial de 6 horas completas.

— Y luego dice que yo necesito ayuda — se quejó de forma ruidosa en su mente. — Ojalá no me encuentre en el baño— o esto es lo que quiere creer.

Sigilosamente cerró la puerta de esa pequeña habitación. Se sentó en la tapa del inodoro la cual estaba cerrada, por si acaso.

Se colocó sus audífonos seleccionando alguna canción para ayudarle a reflexionar sobre la vida, sobre el origen del ser humano, sobre cómo Rita puede ser inmortal y como él podría conseguir lo que quiere.

Luego se encontraba en un rincón de aquella habitación donde, minutos más tarde, se quedó dormido.

Por favor, ¿quién puede dormir ahí? Al menos Lovino si puede.

—_ Fratello_... ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Feliciano estaba un poco preocupado, sólo un poco, esta situación era cotidiana para él —. ¡No te pierdas otra vez!

El menor lo encontró —desde el inicio sabía donde se encontraba— sólo que estaba distraído con cierto especial de felinos domésticos. No podía negar que su hermanito querido estaba loco. No era novedad, pero últimamente actuaba mas extraño, demasiado. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, pero... ¿qué?

— Aw, pobre cosita fea — dijo el menor al abrir la puerta y despertar a Lovino —. ¿Quieres tu almohada de _tomatito_?

— ¿Puedo dormir en paz? — contestó de la peor manera. Sabía que sería un poco difícil —sólo un poco difícil— considerando que Feliciano estaba cerca —. Melda

¿Esa respuesta era un sí o un no? Feliciano no supo como interpretarlo, y optó por traer la susodicha almohada. De paso, su mantita favorita, la cual había utilizado desde la infancia, pero esa es _otra historia._

Entonces, al día siguiente..

— ¿Pero qué...? ¡POR LA MADRE DE RITA!

La idea de que no se encontraba en su habitación no tardó en cruzar por su mente.

Tampoco tardó en notar que efectivamente, era verdad.

Porque uno no despierta en la azotea todos los días. 

* * *

><p>#HastaLaPasta<p>

Mi planeta me necesita….


End file.
